Empty Weasley Vault
by MsSabrinaMDiehl
Summary: Bill and Fleur stay late at work, having something that needs to be done. They get sidetracked... need I say more. Rated for smut, lots of smut


This is a one-shot me and my friend kinda came up with like two years ago. And Now I've finally decided to write it. This is my first one-shot so please be nice.

I do not own anything of this except the idea behind. The places and characters are all JK Rowling's.

Please enjoy the story Empty Weasley Vault.

/

Bill walked into his girlfriend of two months office. Everyone else had gone home for the night except for them. Lately they were the only people staying this late.

"Hay Fleur you ready to go yet?" Bill asked the blonde girl who looked up from her desk suddenly.

"Vive me one second, I 'ave to check a vault." Bill had a chill run up his spine at her French accent. It always amazed him how easy he could understand her. Fleur grabbed one of the keys that was at her desk.

As a simple intern she had to make run through checks of vaults daily. The one today was on the fourth floor. The family flooed after everyone left and wanted to know if an object was still there.

Bill followed her down the stairs getting into the boat and pulling her towards him. "I missed you today." He whispered into her soft hair. He kissed her head before she tilted her head up and their lips met in a soft and passionate embrace.

"Bill, vive me one moment, then we can go." She detangled herself from him. She opened the vault quickly and made a note that the object in question was still there. She walked back to the boat and looked over at Bill.

"Ve can go now." Bill kissed her while pulling her closer to him. HE wanted her now, he couldn't wait till they got back to his loft. He made the boat go in a certain direction.

They kissed on the boat till it stopped. They looked up and Bill smiled. "Bill, vere are ve?" Bill grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"We are at the only gringotts vault I always have access to." He opened the vault and saw the little amount of money on it's usually stand. He would come down often and feel it with any of his left over change he didn't need. Bill after all was a single man who wanted to help his family. He was the first born into the Weasley clan, and he made enough to give some at times. He would never let his parents know that he did. They would just give it back to him.

Bill turned back to Fleur pulling her roughly to him. Finally he could let go. He pulled her as close to him as he could.

Fleur knew what Bill wanted and complied. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let her hand move around his torso. He was always fit. That was one of the only reasons Fleur liked Quidditch, kept her favorite guy in perfect shape just for her.

Bill stood there for a few more minutes with Fleur wrapped around him he loved just kissing her, but right now he wanted more. He broke the kiss and took off her dress shirt unbutton each button slowly knowing, it tortured her.

"Bill, Il suffit de prendre la fichue chose hors." She told him in French. He smirked she only talked in French when she was angry or really into it. Judging by her eyes, he knew it was the latter.

Once he finally took it off she pulled his shirt of him in a quicker fashion. She let her hands roam across his torso.

Bill took one of her breast in his hands. Still letting the bra be in-between his hand and her. She groaned again. Moving her hands to the clasp. Bill took his other hand to them.

"Be patient love, we'll get there." he told her before finally laying her down. She moved her legs so she was fully laying down her hands gripping his belt buckle and slowly started to unbuckle it. Letting her hands slip and touch him through his jeans a few times. He groaned before she finally got it fully unbuckled.

He took her bra off and took one of her nipples in his mouth. "Bill." She moaned out making him grow harder.

Fluer's hand unbuttoned his jeans and found his cock. He wasn't wearing underwear. Fleur touching Bill made him groan. His own hand leading itself down to her. He put his hand over her skirt right were her core was he pushed the skirt up while sliding himself down her to look at her perfectly.

Fleur groaned as she lost the feel of Bill's lips on her nipple and his cock in her hand. She felt his hands opening up her legs. She bent her knees automatically. Feeling Bill's lips kissing her inner thigh.

Bill's hand went to her core. Rubbing her through her underwear. He could feel her sliding around under him trying to get more contact. Bill slowly moved her underwear down her legs. Looking at her blue eyes the entire time.

Bill loved Fleur more than anyone could imagine. She was beautiful on the outside. But he could care less he loved her inside and out. He loved her in the morning with her hair in a mess. No matter what she would always be amazing to him. Although her being half-veela ensured him a beautiful girl no matter what Bill didn't care.

Fleur gasped when Bill kissed her lips. She loved when he did that. She squirmed under him more then ever. Wanting release.

Bill Loved the taste of her in his mouth. He pinched her clit making her cry out.

"Bill, si proche, plus rapide!" She half shouted at him. He's heard her cry it out before and knew what she wanted. Instead he slipped away from her standing up.

"Bill." She whined looking over at him. Seeing that he was sliding his pants off.

"I want you to cum on me, baby." He told her before laying on top of her. His arms supporting him over her.

He slid in easily making them both moan out of pleasure. Bill started an easy pace slowly gaining speed. Each thrust was met by Fleur. He leaned down and kissed her while her hand clawed his back. Making him groan into her mouth.

Fleur felt a sudden rush to her core. "Bill!" she dragged out in her moan. Bill felt her contract against him. He stopped his movement. Waiting for her to come down.

A few seconds later Fleur opened her eyes to Bill. He was still inside her. Having yet to release. She smiled at him before kissing his earlobe.

"My turn." She whispered to him. He grinned in satisfaction and flipped them over.

Fleur rocked above him a little before sliding down. She heard him groan. She looked up and slowly kissed his tip. Letting him watch her while she took him into her mouth. She could taste herself on him. She felt herself become wet again.

Bill wrapped his hands in Fleur blonde hair. He was pulsing, she could always make him cum quick.

"Fleur." He groaned letting her know he was close. She released him from her mouth. Sliding up to him, and kissing him sweetly.

Bill could taste her on her lips the amount of her on his dick on in her mouth.

Fleur slid herself onto his dick again. Riding him fast.

"Fuck Fleur." Bill yelled out as he finally came. Fleur sat on him for a moment before laying herself down. Still keeping him in her.

/

About an hour later they left the vault going back up to the offices to get their coats.

They walked out together, Fluer's hand going into Bill's coat pocket. She felt a small box, lifting it out she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Fleur, what's wrong?" Bill asked looking over her. Noticing the small box in her hand.

"Bill, vait is this?"

"Open it." Bill walked closer to Fleur. Standing in front of her. Fleur looked up at him and slowly opened up the box. She gasped inside was the prettiest ring she ever saw.

"Bill?" He took it out of her hands and there in Diagon Alley got down on one knee.

"Fleur, I've been caring this around for weeks. Unsure when to ask you. Fleur I love you, and with everything going on, I want this fast, I want you to be my wife. I want to spend the rest of my life with you starting now. Fleur Amelia Delcour, will you marry me?" She gasped pouncing into his arms and kissing him multiple times.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She told him in-between kisses. He smiled. HE would finally have the girl of his dreams.

/

Well there it is. Tell me what you think, This is something I've wanted to write for a while and hope you all like it!


End file.
